My Immortal
by Squeaky Chipette Carly
Summary: Song-fic: Love never truly dies especially when it's so tragically cut short. Just ask Kurt Hummel, who is forever haunted by his boyfriend's memories.


Kurt's Immortal

A lone figure sits silently in the city park with pale hands gripping the chains of the swing in which he was currently sitting on. A full moon coats the playground in a soft eerie light but the young man doesn't care. It's just not the same. Not when his beloved was dead and himself remaining alive.

_I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears_

_And if you have to leave_

Kurt glances over beside him to the empty swing which is swinging back and forth lightly. For a moment, an image of Blaine appears with a huge grin on his face as he looks over at Kurt happily. Kurt smiles briefly at the thought as he reaches out to Blaine but before he could touch the other male's hand, Blaine vanishes in the blink of an eye leaving Kurt all alone with nothing more than an empty swing for company.

_I wish that you would just leave_

'_Cause your presence still lingers here_

_And it won't leave me alone_

Tears begin to form in Kurt's eyes as his fingers slowly curl into the palm of his hand and he bows his head as his shoulders begin to shake uncontrollably. Blaine's smiling image does not leave Kurt's mind and he assumes that it is because of the fact that it was the last thing the young man saw of his boyfriend before he was killed...

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just so much that time cannot erase_

Kurt's mind takes the young man back to that night, the night where he and Blaine had been celebrating their one year anniversary together. The pair had gone out to dinner before seeing a movie and it was on the way back to their car that disaster reared its ugly head.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

Kurt didn't even see the headlights of the car but had heard the sound of breaks squealing as he was pushed out of the way. A drunk driver had driven his car right up onto the sidewalk in which he and Blaine had been walking on and Kurt would have been dead had it not been for one simple thing. Blaine. Blaine pushing him out of the way and taking the full impact while Kurt was thrown safely to the side.

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have _

_All of me_

Kurt could still remember that night so clearly and he could even feel Blaine's blood upon his hands even though they had since been cleaned many times after that fateful night. No matter how much Kurt wished it to all be one horrid nightmare, the boy knew that it was his fault that Blaine was dead. It was his fault for not paying attention to and it was Kurt's fault for not being a burden to those he loved.

_You used to captivate me _

_By your resonating light_

_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind_

Kurt blinks for a moment and he suddenly finds himself standing in front of a marble tombstone. He must have walked there while lost in his thoughts and Kurt felt his tears starting to form again as he glanced down at the name beautifully carved on the marble grave marker. "Blaine." Kurt whispers as an image of Blaine's dashing smile comes up to greet him.

_Your face it haunts_

_My once pleasant dreams_

Kurt slumps to his knees before the marble marker and he starts to sob hysterically as he can no longer take the pain. The young man curls up into a tiny ball beside Blaine's grave and a hand reaches out to lightly rest on top of the freshly dug earth, a gum wrapper ring still evident on his finger.

_Your voice it chased away_

_All the sanity it me_

Kurt's mind rewinds back to the past where he remembers holding a dying Blaine in his arms. Blood was slowly falling from the younger man's mouth and Kurt was desperately pleading with Blaine to hold on. Kurt could remember all too clearly Blaine looking up at him with lifeless eyes and managing a weak smile as he had weakly brought a hand up to rest on top of Kurt's. "I…l-love…y-you…"

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

Kurt could remember all too clearly the choked sob that had escaped his lips hearing Blaine's words and how he had been unable to say the same thing back to his boyfriend for it was too late. Blaine's last words had taken the rest of his energy and Kurt could still hear the sound of Blaine taking his last breath before death came to claim his boyfriend with one fowl swoop.

_When you'd cry I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

Kurt continues to shake his head as though trying to rid himself of the memory. His fingers curl around the fresh mound of dirt and Kurt continued to cry softly to himself. It wasn't like there was anybody around that would care after all for there was only the dead to witness his despair and Kurt honestly didn't care anymore. Nothing mattered, nothing mattered at all to him.

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have_

_All of me_

Suddenly, Kurt feels something feels something cold touching the top of his hand and his eyes quickly fly open in a panic. He hadn't thought that there was anybody around! Kurt's cheeks flushed in embarrassment as he quickly looks up at the owner of his hand and it is there that his entire face goes pale at the sight before him.

_And I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

_But though you're still with me_

_I've been alone all along_

"Blaine!" Kurt cries happily as he suddenly flings himself to his feet and wraps his arms around the other male before him. Skin meets skin confirming and reassuring the young man that this wasn't a dream. That Blaine was actually alive and that thought caused Kurt to sob happily as he buried his face in Blaine's warm chest as the younger male holds him close. "Shh, everything is alright now, Kurt. You have nothing to fear."

_When you'd cry I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd chase away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me_

Kurt is happily reassured by Blaine's words and slowly pulls away from the slightly shorter male to smile happily as Blaine takes both of his hands in his own. "I love you too, Blaine Anderson. I love you too." He beamed happily before he and Blaine slowly turn towards the lone grave marker then before slowly vanishing into the night as a small fog washes over the cemetery. When the fog fades, all that is left behind is a new grave placed loyally beside the first and it reads as followed:

Kurt Hummel

Born: May 27th, 1993 Died: February 14th, 2012

Carried away in the arms of his lover and reunited in death so that his broken heart was healed. Two young spirits now free to be together forever in the everlasting realm of eternity.

A/N: I do not own the show and cast of Glee nor do I own the song associated with the song. I just wanted to tug at some heart strings. -evil grins- Guess we'll see if it actually works or not.


End file.
